


Moon & Stars

by Crookes



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookes/pseuds/Crookes
Summary: Ealhswith always knows what's best
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Sihtric/Osferth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Moon & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 did this to me. Also the enablers.

Sihtric’s eyes tracked Osferth’s movements with a fond smile as his friend thanked them for the meal and waved goodbye.

Sihtric picked up the last of the plates and brought them over to the fresh bucket of water he had drawn from the well that morning. Ealhswith passed him a rag, brushing his cheek with a kiss as she gathered the children and took them to the other room to settle them in bed.

He was done cleaning by the time they had fallen asleep and Ealhswith returned so she poured them both some ale and pulled Sihtric to sit with her at the table.

“I think we should talk,” Ealhswith began.

Sihtric felt a frisson of anxiety and took Ealhswith’s hands between his, dropping a kiss to her knuckles.

“You can always talk to me,” Sihtric assured her.

Ealhswith laughed, her eyes crinkling with amused affection. “That’s my line!”

“I don’t understand?”

“Sihtric, do you think I do not see how fond you are of Osferth?”

“Of course I’m fond of him, you are too aren’t you?” Sihtric asked.

“I care for him, of course I do, he is a sweet and loyal friend but it is not perhaps the same way that you care for him,” Ealhswith insisted patiently.

Sihtric lowered his eyes, realising he had been careless, let his gaze linger too long, been too easy with his touch. He felt guilt creep up the back of his neck, he thought he had it under control.

“Sihtric,” Ealhswith interrupted his thoughts, pulling a hand from his grasp to cup the side of his face reassuringly, “did we not agree when we began this that there would be no jealousy between us?”

Sihtric looked up at her, startled.

“El, I love you, this – whatever this is – will not come between us,” Sihtric promised.

“You misunderstand me, I do not believe that the feelings you have for Osferth detract from your love for me, in fact I propose a deal!” Ealhswith announced.

“A deal?”

“Yes, when you are home, you are home, with me and the boys. When you are on the road then I will share you with Osferth,” Ealhswith proposed.

“But - ”

“Shh, I would not see you deny any part of yourself, you have at every turn believed in and supported me, let me return the favour, yes?”

“I love you,” Sihtric said again, smiling.

“I know,” Ealhswith replied, smug, “now go on, tonight is the exception because you’ve been watching him like a lovesick puppy all through dinner and I want a proper night’s sleep without you tossing and turning next to me.”

Sihtric’s face fell, “One problem with that, I do not think he feels the same and even if he does he is Christian, he may see it as a sin to act on it and not be able to forgive me for confronting him with it.”

Ealhswith tugged on his earlobe sharply.

“Ow! What was that for?” Sihtric cried and Ealhswith just laughed.

“You are overthinking, Osferth looks at you like you might well have hung the stars in the sky, you should give him more credit,” Ealhswith chided fondly, “now shoo, you’re not allowed back here tonight.”

Sihtric still looked doubtful but he did as he was told, dropping a kiss to her forehead and rising from the table. He looked back at Eahlswith once more as he reached the door, he smiled at her, struck by how lucky he was to have her all over again. She pulled a face at him, making him laugh and he left feeling bolstered by the confidence she had in him.

He thought Osferth would be home by now but when he knocked there was no answer so he found himself wandering the village in search of his friend. Finally he spotted a familiar silhouette at the end of the pier.

Sihtric approached slowly, nervous again now that he was here but Osferth heard his steps and turned to him startled so there was no backing out. Sihtric closed the distance between them as the surprise on Osferth’s face turned to warm greeting.

“Sihtric! Why are you here?” Osferth asked.

“Why are _you_ here?” Sihtric deflected.

“Oh, I just thought some air would be nice,” Osferth smiled but avoided Sihtric’s gaze as he said it.

Sihtric flopped down onto the end of the pier next to him, letting his feet dangle above the water.

“Is that all?” Sihtric asked cautiously.

“Of course, have you never just wanted sit and enjoy the night breeze?” Osferth asked.

“Hmm,” Sihtric hummed his agreement, unsure what to say and too aware of the warmth of Osferth’s body only a breath’s distance from his.

Osferth’s hand rested at the edge of the pier and Sihtric rested his own hand next to it, just close enough to brush skin against skin. Osferth tensed but said nothing so Sihtric dared to slip his hand under Osferth’s, fingers slipping between his, warm and heavy.

“Sihtric - ”

“Osferth - ”

They turned to each other at the same time to speak and, realising, shared a stuttered laugh. Sihtric thought perhaps they would not need words and lifted his other hand to trace the line of Osferth’s jaw.

“Sihtric, what about…?” Osferth began.

“Ealhswith sent me here, she knows,” Sihtric reassured him.

“She did?”

“There are no secrets between us,” Sihtric shrugged, his thumb still tracing soft patterns in Osferth’s skin, enjoying the tremor of Osferth’s breath beneath his touch.

“Still, are you sure you want this?” Osferth was looking at him with the calm earnestness that was his way.

“I am, you have no idea how much I want to hold you sometimes,” Sihtric breathed. “Are _you_ sure?”

“I’ve been told I was damned to hell since I was a child for my father’s sin, I decided long ago that all I could do was follow my own path and try to do more good than harm,” Osferth bit at his bottom lip and Sihtric’s gaze was drawn to the movement, “I hope too that I am allowed a little happiness.”

Sihtric’s mouth finds Osferth’s in the next moment, Osferth shudders an exhale against his lips and presses into it. It is less frenzied and desperate than Sihtric had sometimes imagined when he thought the sheer want of it might kill him but he should have known anything with Osferth would be gentle.

It still set his blood thrumming with pleasure, a moan caught beneath his ribcage, the night was so silent around them that the air seemed to echo with the sound of his fast-beating heart. He could feel the sharp planes of Osferth’s body pressed up against his and the movement of his jaw beneath his hand, a heady mix that only made Sihtric want more.

He did not realise he had pushed Osferth almost to the edge of the pier until Osferth pulled back with a breathy laugh. 

“I would rather not end the night in the river,” Osferth teased.

“I would prefer you not to as well, I can think of far more interesting ways to spend the night,” Sihtric grinned back and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, enjoying the new taste there.

Osferth’s gaze tracked the movement and he raised a hand to curl into the collar of Sihtric’s tunic.

“Finan is going to absolutely cackle himself to death over this you realise?” Osferth raised an amused eyebrow.

“Oh I know for a fact that Finan hasn’t got a leg to stand on and I _will_ remind him of that if he decides to be in a teasing mood,” Sihtric grinned darkly.

“What does that mean?” Osferth asked, confused by Sihtric’s certainty.

“I’ll tell you later,” Sihtric smiled and rose, holding out a hand to pull Osferth with him, “coming?”

“How could I refuse?” Osferth smiled, taking the offered hand as he stood.

Sihtric let their fingers interlock as they made their way back to Osferth’s home, let the touch ground him, stored the sensation away in the back of his mind for when he needed to be reminded that this was not a dream but his reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short one but I needed to exorcise it from my brain 
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable all the same :)


End file.
